1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free floating drum head tensioning system and more particularly pertains to equally and oppositely tensioning upper and lower drum heads on a shell, the tensioning being achieved in a more convenient, more reliable and more economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drum tensioners of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drum tensioners previously devised and utilized for the purpose of tensioning drum heads are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,459 issued Jun. 15, 1982 Grauso relates to a Suspension Band Drum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,022 issued May 19, 1995 to Sleishman relates to a Drum with Free Floating Tensioning Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,432 issued Jul. 9, 2002 to Downing relates to a Mymi Free Floating Drum. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,022 issued Nov. 8, 2005 to Okuno relates to a Drum and Head Diaphragm Adjustor for Drums.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a free floating drum head tensioning system that allows for equally and oppositely tensioning upper and lower drum heads on a shell, the tensioning being achieved in a more convenient, more reliable and more economical manner.
In this respect, the free floating drum head tensioning system accorded to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of equally and oppositely tensioning upper and lower drum heads on a shell, the tensioning being achieved in a more convenient, more reliable and more economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved free floating drum head tensioning system which can be used for equally and oppositely tensioning upper and lower drum heads on a shell, the tensioning being achieved in a more convenient, more reliable and more economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.